Bump-on-Trace (BOT) structures have been used in flip chip packages, wherein metal bumps are bonded onto narrow metal traces in package substrates directly, rather than bonded onto metal pads that have greater widths than the respective connecting metal traces. The BOT structures require smaller chip areas, and the manufacturing cost of the BOT structures is relatively low. However, there are technical challenges related to BOT structures.